Wheelosaurus
Wheelosaurus was a robot which competed in Series 2 and 4 of Robot Wars, getting to the Heat Arena Semi-Final and Round 2 of its Heat respectively. Its weapon in Series 2 was a set of spikes on the end of its pole, whilst in Series 4, it was also armed with a spinning blade powered by a petrol strimmer engine. In both series, the wheel hubcaps had spikes on them for additional protection. Peter Gibson, one of only a few one-person teams to compete in Robot Wars, often affectionately referred to Wheelosaurus by the name Grunge-Bot. Wheelosaurus was also a reserve robot for the Second Series, ranked behind Panda Monium and Griffon, but when Minotaur withdrew from the main competition, it was elevated into Heat B. Robot History Series 2 Wheelosaurus tackled the middle route of the Gauntlet and after getting through the barrels and over the see-saw it got pinned by Sergeant Bash. While flailing around it managed to knock off Bash's Flamethrower, which caused an evacuation of the building. It did however achieve 11.7m, placing it fourth and qualifying for the Trial. The next round was Tug of War, in which Wheelosaurus managed to survive 18.11 seconds, after some wheel spinning at the start to the end with Dead Metal almost toying with it. It again finished fourth, so went through to the arena. In the arena it met the 6th seeds Chaos. At the start of the battle, it was pushed into the PPZ where Seregant Bash attacked with the flamethrower, and Matilda went for the wheels with her chainsaw. Wheelosaurus was then pushed into the corner against the angle grinders, and was pinned in by both Shunt and Matilda, Shunt getting in multiple blows with the axe. Cease was called, and Wheelosaurus was eliminated. Series 4 After being absent from the Third Wars, Wheelosaurus returned for the Fourth Wars. Wheelosaurus was placed in Heat H of the main competition, here, it was drawn up against Prizephita Mk 2 and the number 15 seed Wheely Big Cheese. In the battle, Wheelosaurus was immediately flipped twice by Prizephita Mk 2, as Wheely Big Cheese went straight into the CPZ to attack Sir Killalot. Wheelosaurus then span around the arena before carelessly driving into the arena side wall, getting stuck. Wheelosaurus eventually came off the arena side wall, but was immediately attacked by house robot Dead Metal. Wheelosaurus was dragged away, but then tried to use its weapon on the half-immobile Prizephita Mk 2, along with Shunt. The pit of oblivion descended, with all three competitors being pitted by the house robots, Wheelosaurus going in last. A judges' decision followed, and Wheelosaurus and the seeded Wheely Big Cheese were put through to the next round of the heat. In the second round, Wheelosaurus were drawn up against the number 32 seeds Suicidal Tendencies, although before the fight began, Peter Gibson admitted that the robot was in a very bad way and was unlikely to be able to do anything. After activate was called, Wheelosaurus failed to move, and was pushed around the arena by Suicidal Tendencies. Petrol then began to leak from the back of the robot, and as it was pushed onto the flame pit, it fell on its side and the petrol strimmer motor caught fire, and Wheelosaurus was deemed immobilised. Cease was eventually called, eliminating Wheelosaurus from the competition. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Axlebots Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Lawnmower Blades Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Substitute Robots Category:4th Place winners